ERROR
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Él no sabía lo que eran las emociones, mucho menos el amor: no tenía un corazón. Pero ella sí, y lo amaba a pesar de todo.


**Título:**_ E.R.R.O.R._

**Pairing:**_ Milarion._

**Characters:**_ Dewey, Milori, Clarion._

**Genre:**_ Drama/Tragedia/Romance._

**Rated:**_ T._

**Palabras:**_ 2662._

**Páginas: **_13._

**Summary:**_ Él no sabía lo que eran las emociones, mucho menos el amor: no tenía un corazón. Pero ella sí, y lo amaba a pesar de todo._

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ AU o UA. Muerte de personajes. Human!Clarion. Young-Robot!Milori. Human!Dewey._

**N/A:**_ Lloré pensando en esto ;_;_

* * *

**E.R.R.O.R.**

_._

_Capítulo único_

_._

Invierno, todo lleno de nieve, un hermoso manto blanco que cubría el paisaje, los árboles, a las personas que estaban afuera, los techos de las casas, sobretodo aquella casa. Un científico vivía allí junto con su único hijo, pero jamás existió la felicidad para ambos. Luego de una guerra donde poca gente incluyéndoles a ambos quedaron vivos, el chico, de en ese entonces diecisiete años, cayó enfermo; su padre dejaba sus investigaciones de lado solo para cuidarle, pero nada cambiaba, cada vez más y más el chico empeoraba hasta que un día, al salir de casa a jugar en la nieve, ocultándole a su padre su delicado estado, el joven cayó al suelo y no pudo despertar más, sus últimas palabras siendo pronunciadas por sus labios ya azules por el frío, dedicadas a su padre mientras le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

"_**Gra…cias… Padre…"**_

Su hijo había muerto por una enfermedad, la única felicidad que tuvo en la vida se le fue arrebatada cruelmente de las manos, quedó solo luego de ello, un solitario científico. Desde entonces, se dispuso a hacer lo que nadie pensó en ese tiempo, crear si bien no algo, alguien, pero un ser inorgánico y artificial, un robot en resumidas palabras. La apariencia que le dio, fue aquella que su único hijo portaba a la edad de diecisiete años, y aunque no fuera lo mismo, y pareciese además de que sonase como un consuelo, para él fue algo más. Luego de muchos días y noches, de intento tras intento fallido…

_/Iniciando programación/_

_/Código de activación: aceptado/_

_/Sistemas estables/_

"_**¿Hola?"**_

Lo logró…

Sonrió ampliamente al ver el resultado de sus largos intentos dirigiéndole la mirada con esa vista castaña que tanto esperaba ver luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero no era su hijo, eso debía recordárselo, además, había algo, algo que los hacía diferentes, que jamás les haría iguales: emociones, corazón. Se entristeció por un instante, nunca sería su hijo, pero podría cuidarle y tratarle como tal, un nuevo comienzo, _**tabula rasa**_. Su hijo era un chico sonriente, esa sonrisa en su rostro permaneció incluso cuando cayó al suelo, llorando, al finalmenta exalar su último aliento, cerrando los ojos; el que tenía en frente, no era igual, por el contrario, no poseía un corazón.

Era algo que jamás podría imitar o hacer para él, un corazón…

"_**¿Hola? ¿Sabes quién soy?"**_

Su mirada era tranquila, seria _**"Afirmativo"**_ Hasta su voz sonaba igual, pero monótona.

… Pero eso no quería decir que no podía intentarlo.

El tiempo pasaba, sus intentos igual, uno a otro sus intentos por darle un corazón fracasaban cada vez más y más, en una de esas el computador hizo corto circuito, en todo momento, el robot se encontraba a su lado, viendo con calma cómo su creador intentaba realizar algo nuevo, algo que no sabía qué era, pero siempre le miraba con tristeza cada vez que pasaba algo igual. El robot solo le dirigía la vista calmada intentando descifrar qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre. El otro, por el contrario, sentía tristeza y cómo los ojos empezaban a escocerle por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, abrazando al reflejo de su único hijo siendo el único consuelo que tenía.

"_**¿Por qué actúa así, señor?"**_

"_**Me siento triste, Milo"**_

"_**Ilógico señor"**_

"_**No es ilógico, Milo, son emociones"**_El silencio que formó el robot preocupó al hombre, se separó de él de a poco y le miró fijamente _**"¿Milo? ¿Milori?"**_ Pasó la mano varias veces frente a los ojos del otro, este se quedaba callado sin ver nada en específico, solo un punto perdido.

"_**Emociones. Aproximado de: 515.000 resultados. Definición 1: R**__**eacciones**__**psicofisiológicas**__**que representan modos de adaptación a ciertos estímulos del individuo cuando ve algo o una persona importante para ellos. Definición 2: **__**Del latín**_**_emotio_****,**_** la**__emoción__**es la**__variación profunda pero efímera del ánimo__**, la cual puede ser agradable o penosa y presentarse junto a cierta**__**conmoción. Definición…**__"_

Lo único que a su creación le faltaba, un corazón, el robot era incapaz de expresar emociones o saber qué eran en realidad. Negó varias veces con la cabeza _**"No Milori, las emociones no son algo que simplemente puedas buscar su significado y entenderlas, son… Son más profundas…"**_

No podía sentir tristeza, felicidad, ira… Amor _**"No comprendo"**_

_Sonrió tristemente volviendo a abrazar al reflejo de su hijo __**"Haré que lo entiendas, lo juro"**_

El tiempo pasaba, su invento no funcionaba, siempre hacía corto circuito, quería que funcionaba, a pesar de todo, ese chico era como su hijo, no el mismo, no el que perdió, nada lo reemplazaría, pero sí iba a iniciar de nuevo. Mientras el tiempo más pasaba, se daba cuenta de la triste realidad, el envejecía cada vez más, pero el robot no: él moriría, su hijo no. En una de esas veces, un colega suyo llegó a su casa un bebé entre sus brazos, no podría cuidarla, por ello se lo dejó, le pidió que la cuidara, porque él jamás podría hacerlo. Eran una familia, era diferente, pero así eran. Los años siguieron pasando. El bebé creció hasta ser una niña, y era la única persona además del científico que sabía quién era el joven que vivía con ella, qué era.

Ella era lo único que al robot le importaba.

"_**Estas son flores, son muy lindas, ¿No crees?"**_ Le sonreía la pequeña de cinco años.

El silencio fue largo, ella suspiró, sabía lo que venía _**"**__**Zantedeschia aethiopica**__**, conocida comúnmente como**__**alcatraz**__**,**__**cala**__**,**__**cala de Etiopía**__**,**__**aro de Etiopía**__**,**__**lirio de agua**__**,**__**cartucho**__**,**__**flor de pato**__**o**__**flor del jarro**__**, es una**__**planta**__**herbácea**__**vivaz, de origen**__**sudafricano**__**, que se cultiva como ornamental por sus vistosas**__**espatas**__**de color**__**blanco**__**. Es una**__**planta perenne**__**, de la familia de las **__**aráceas**__**, la más robusta y ampliamente naturalizada del género**__**Zantedeschia**__**. De origen tropical, soporta sin embargo las heladas**__**"**_

La pequeña frunció el seño _**"No hagas eso, son flores, no las veas solo como… Cosas"**_

"_**Ilógico"**_

"_**No es ilógico, es… Aish… Olvídalo"**_

El robot le miró fijamente ladeando la cabeza un poco, su mirada denotaba su temple siempre calma _**"¿Está molesta, señorita Clarion?"**_ La niña solo le miró sorprendida.

Ella hacía que se portara diferente…

Los años pasaban, el solitario científico enfermó, a su lado se mantenían la chica de ya en ese entonces quince años, y el de eternos diecisiete, la primera lloraba. Todos lo sabían, todos excepto el robot: él viviría, pero el científico no, y ella… A ella también se le acabaría su momento. Exhaló su último aliento dedicándole sus últimas palabras primero a su hija adoptiva _**"Cuídalo… Por favor…"**_ Luego, se dirigió al androide, sonriéndole con tristeza, unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas _**"Gra…cias… Hijo…"**_

Estaban solos, ella lloraba, él no podía hacer nada, a pesar de ser un robot, un androide, un ser artificial que debería saber qué hacer, no era así, no sabía qué hacer _**"Comportamiento errado, ¿Qué le ocurre, señorita?"**_

"_**Estoy…"**_ Suspiró, no lo entendería _**"Estoy triste, Milori"**_

El androide no sabía por qué, tampoco qué le pasaba a su creador, solo le dirigió la vista inexpresiva al anciano recostado en la cama _**"¿Duerme?"**_

"_**Sí Milori, duerme"**_

Los años pasaban, ella le prometió al hombre que la crió que cuidaría al androide, así lo haría, por lo tanto, terminaría con lo que inició el científico: un corazón para su hijo. Las estaciones cambiaban, llegaban y se iban, las horas avanzaban, los días pasaban, los meses llegaban a su final, los años se marchaban demasiado rápido. El tiempo se le escapaban de las manos, incluyendo llegó a tener el mismo pensamiento que el mayor, aunque ella no lo supiera: Ella envejecería, moriría, y él estaría solo. Aunque le costase la vida, lo haría, aunque muriera, quería dejarle un regalo para que la recordara: un corazón.

Aunque no lo hacía exactamente para cumplir su promesa, no, era algo más diferente.

Suspiró, unas lágrimas le bajaron por las mejillas, dejó de teclear, el androide de diecisiete años de apariencia le miraba expectante, sentado cerca de ella igual a como haría una vez con el anciano científico, intentando averiguar qué pensaba. La mujer le dirigió la vista y, sin lograr evitarlo, se lanzó hacia él abrazándole con fuerza, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, el androide, si antes había estado confundido por ello, ahora lo estaba más _**"¿Señorita Clarion?"**_

"_**Estoy feliz, Milori, Estoy… Muy feliz"**_

"_**¿Feliz?"**_ Sintió un extraño pinchazo en una zona de su cuerpo, algo extraño para él _**"Sistemas invadidos. Ilógico. Señorita Clarion yo"**_ La mujer le interrumpió de repente, estaba tosiendo, el androide no pudo evitar separarse de ella y mirarle fijamente _**"Está dañada"**_

Una risa corta no se hizo esperar de parte de la mujer, esta le sonreía aún y cuando estaba tosiendo _**"Dañada… Jajaja… Estoy bien"**_

No estaba bien, ella lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado feliz para aceptarlo o para decírselo; el corazón estaba hecho, seguramente habría sentido algo extraño, pero esperaba que se sintiera bien, de hecho, que sintiera algo. Pero en ese momento no lo sabía, no funcionaría aún. Los años pasaron cada vez más, nada cambiaba, ella se sentía destrozada, el robot le seguía viendo igual de inexpresivo, le hablaba con esa voz monótona. Ella estaba triste, pero no podría hacer nada más. Volvió a toser. Ahora estaba postrada en esa cama, ella había envejecido, a su lado, el robot se encontraba sentado en una silla, viéndole expectante, listo para esperar una orden. De repente, la mujer empezó a llorar desconsolada, no sabía qué hacer, quizá… Inciar una plática le ayudase.

"_**Señorita Clarion, ¿Por qué no se casó? ¿Por qué no se fue de aquí? ¿Por qué no procreó?"**_

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho, pensaba la mujer, esta vez, esa pregunta fue el detonante para que ella cubriera su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de dejar de llorar _**"Milori…"**_

"_**Sí… ¿Señorita Clarion?"**_

"_**Jamás me casé, porque sabía que él no lo aceptaría, porque jamás le dije que le amaba. Jamás tuve hijos, porque sabía que él y yo no podríamos tenerlos, igualmente no me entristecía. Jamás le dije lo amaba, porque sabía que él no se sentía igual…"**_

"_**¿Señorita Clarion? ¿Cómo lo sabe?"**_

Era como un niño, era curioso, solo quería entender a los humanos, su comportamiento, sus emociones. Le sonrió tristemente. Ella envejeció, él se veía igual que siempre. Ella moriría, él continuaría vivo, pero solo. ¿Por qué no le dijo que le amaba a esa persona? Porque sabía que iba a ser eso: él acabaría solo. Por eso ella decidió continuar y acabar con lo que el solitario científico inició: el corazón de su hijo, porque ella lo amaba, iba a ser su regalo para él, pero no funcionó jamás _**"Porque estás aquí, impasible como siempre"**_

Algo hizo que el androide de repente se sintiera extraño.

_/Sistemas invadidos/_

_/Programa C.O.R.A.Z.O.N. Iniciando/_

_/Código de activación: aceptado/_

_/Sistemas estables/_

_/Ejecutando programa/_

Había algo extraño con él, bajó la mirada abriendo los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido. ¿Sorprendido? Dolía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Estaba dañado? No podía hacerse un escaneo, le era imposible, estaba paralizado. Dolía. ¿Dolía? Sí, dolía. Pero le gustaba. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué sentía? _**"Sentir…" **_Temblaba, sentía que temblaba, algo dentro de él temblaba, se agitaba, era doloroso pero plácido, cálido. ¿Cálido? _**"Yo…"**_ Involuntariamente, algo extraño salió de sus ojos, qué era eso, se llevó una mano al rostro, era húmedo. ¿Agua? ¿Había llovido? ¿Por qué le entraba agua? _**"I-ilógico…"**_ Tartamudeaba. ¿Tartamudeaba? Él no debía tartamudear. _Frustración. Ira. Felicidad. Tristeza. Dolor. Alegría.__** "¿Sen-timientos…? No… Duele…"**_ Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, quería que acabara, dolía. No evitó dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas, frustrado, sin saber qué hacer, ¿Sus sistemas colapsaban? No. No estaban colapsando. Se sentía extraño, casi… _**"Vivo…"**_

Una mano se acercó a su rostro y se posó en su mejilla, la sintió temblorosa, no, era él el que temblaba. Alzó la vista, asustado, sus brazos alrededor suyo abrazándose a sí mismo; era ella, esa mujer a la cual vio desde que era una simple bebé, le sonreía, hizo algo. Era su culpa _**"Esto… Era lo que Dewey quería: que tú sintieras"**_

"_**Su trabajo… El que se llevó su vida"**_ Volvió a bajar la mirada sorprendido, negando varias veces con la cabeza, estaba asustado. Volvió a llevar una mano a su pecho. _Feliz. Triste. Confundido. Enfadado._ Millones de sensaciones que le atravesaban en ese momento, le confundían más que nada. Sintió su rostro completamente húmedo, no evitó cubrírselo con ambas manos, eran emociones, ¿Por qué no le gustaban? Aunque ahora, eso era lo menos importante _**"Me amas…"**_

"_**Sí, pero tú…"**_

Se lanzó sobre ella depositando un beso sobre sus labios, tímido y tembloroso, solo lo sabía y estaba enterado de qué debía hacer por, de hecho, nada, simples instintos; seguía llorando, cuando se separó de ella, se dejó caer nuevamente mirándose las manos, ¿Eso eran los sentimientos? ¿Por qué no le gustaban? _**"¿Q-qué m…me hi-cis… Hicis-te…? ¿Por qué…? Yo… Tú… Te irás… ¡Me dejarás!"**_ Ira, se sentía molesto, herido, ¿Lo sentía? Podía sentir.

"_**No… Yo…"**_

"_**Te irás como Dewey…"**_ Lloró mirándole, ella envejecía, él quedaría joven; ella moriría, él viviría eternamente_** "Me dejarás… Pero yo no lo haré, estaré aquí para ti, lo juro…"**_

"_**No… ¡NO NO! ¡Entiende! No quiero que te quedes, Milori, ¡No quiero que acabes herido! Yo…"**_ Volvió a posar su mano sobre la mejilla de este_** "… Te amo demasiado para hacerte sufrir"**_

Al robot no le importó. Ese fue un milagro, para él, para ella, para ambos, el robot podía sentir emociones, podía ser feliz, triste, podía amar. Pero no sonreía. El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que él esperaba, las estaciones cambiaban nuevamente. Finalmente llegó el invierno, el robot lloró nuevamente destrozado, como la primera vez que logró experimentar emociones, pero la razón era diferente. Se dejó caer gritando destrozado, golpeando el suelo, dos palabras lograron que se quebrara, que no volviera a ser feliz nunca más en todo el tiempo que había logrado tener un corazón, solo dos palabras: _**"Gracias… Mi-lori…"**_

El robot lloraba desconsolado fuera del lugar que había sido lugar, ahora estaba solo, no tenía nada ni a nadie al cual aferrarse, ese regalo de ella, de ambos, se convirtió en su maldición, ahora sentía aquello que le acongojaba a ella cuando el científico murió, ahora sentía tristeza y dolor, una herida abierta que no sanaría _**"No… No no no… ¡No!" **_El robot se quedó llorando afuera, frente aquella flores blancas que lograban resistir las heladas, pero eso no era lo importante para él, sino que a ella le gustaban, se hacía daño _**"Me dañaste"**_ Le decía a la nada realmente, alzó la vista al cielo, nevaba, y aunque los días pasasen, él no dejó de llorar, continuó. Pero su corazón fue efímero. Aunque luego de mucho tiempo, de prueba tras prueba, el corazón resistió, había algo que aún no lo resistía. Algo extraño le invadió el pecho de repente.

_/Sistemas colapsando/_

_/Programa C.O.R.A.Z.O.N. Fallando/_

_/Código de activación: inválido/_

_/Sistemas inestables/_

_/FALLA EN EL SISTEMA/_

_/FALLA EN EL SISTEMA/_

_/FALLA EN EL SISTEMA/_

El robot cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse nuevamente, aún estaba despierto, pero sabía qué pasaba, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios lentamente, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos castaños. Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, pero solo unos pocos le importaban…

_.-._

"_**Porque estás aquí, impasible como siempre"**_

_**.**_

"_**¿Hola? ¿Sabes quién soy?"**_

_**.**_

"_**¡Milori! ¡Resiste hijo! ¡NO NO! ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!"**_

_La nieve le encantaba, ahora estaba allí, acostado en la nieve, a punto de morir…_

"_**Gra…cias…"**_

_.-._

_/SISTEMAS FALLANDO/_

_/SISTEMAS FALLANDO/_

_/SISTEMAS FALLANDO/_

"_**Gracias…"**_

_/ERROR/_

"_**G-gra-cias… Ree.."**_

_/ERROR/_

"_**Gra…cias… Padre…"**_

_/ERROR/_

_._

_Fin_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Este es mi último fic del año :'3 y me puse a llorar mientras lo pensaba :'( ;-;_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._

_BUENO GENTE, ESPERO QUE LA PASEN O LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN CON SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS (Depende de cuándo hayan leído esto), LES DESEO UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y PRÓSPERO 2014_


End file.
